


El futuro es incierto

by 5sterek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recuerdos del pasado, matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: Louis y Harry al fin están a punto de dar el sí más grande de todos.





	El futuro es incierto

**Author's Note:**

> De inmediato aclararé tres cosas:  
> -Este drabble fue escrito cuando tenía trece años, no tenía idea de la vida y de la redacción (?)  
> -No hice más que cambiar una palabra que estaba chilenisada (?)  
> -No me maten, ya dije que lo escribí cuando tenía trece ;(

Louis y Harry lo saben muy bien, porque ninguno de los dos pensó que cuando fuesen a audicionar para entrar a The X Factor saldrían con 3 “sí” de los jueces, ni tampoco pensaron que llegarían a la Bootcamp. Como tampoco pensaron en que luego se conocerían de una peculiar manera, con un “Hola” y un “Opps” y ni mucho menos pensaron en que luego de unos meses serian novios, y al cabo de unos años se estarían casando en a la casa de Dios.

Porque ninguno de los dos lo predijo ni lo supo.

Pero ahí estaban, en la casa de Dios, rodeados de sus familiares, amigos y todas las personas que alguna vez confiaron en ellos, dándoles todo su apoyo en esa relación. Porque en el momento en que la campana sonó justamente a las 12 PM y todos los invitados entraron a la iglesia.

Porque cuando comenzaron con aquello, las parejas del mismo sexo no estaban muy bien vistas en el mundo del espectáculo, y a ellos no les importaba, pero a sus jefes, sí. Por lo cual tuvieron que pasar por muchas mentiras, por miles de novias que tapaban su verdadera relación, y demasiadas sonrisas falsas.

Pero ahora nada de eso les importaba.

No cuando Louis estaba frente al altar, con un perfecto esmoquin negro y una corbata a juego. Al lado de su padrino, Liam, aquel chico que les había brindado su apoyo desde el primer momento en que lo supo, e incluso antes, porque Liam intuye cosas y es un gran observador, porque le gusta mirar y le gusta ser como un águila.

No cuando Harry está entrando junto a su padre a la iglesia, sonriendo y vistiendo un elegante y refinado esmoquin negro, con una pajarita negra, con sus rizos peinados, pero algo desordenados. Con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillando como si de dos diamantes se tratase.

Ninguno de los malos momentos del pasado importa ya, porque eso son, pasados.

Porque ahora están a momentos de dar el tan ansiado “sí” frente a los ojos de Dios, para crear nuevos recuerdos, juntos.

No les importa nada ahora, porque son solo ellos dos. Solo Louis y Harry.

Louis no puede decir ni prometer que esto es para siempre, porque muy bien sabe que nada es para siempre, pero solo puede prometerle a Harry, que mientras estén juntos, hará todo lo posible para que todos los días Harry mantenga una sonrisa en su cara. Porque quiere pasar los siguientes años de su vida junto a Harry y a la pequeña Darcy que viene en camino. 

Ahora tan solo son ellos a la espera de un “Yo los declaro, marido y marido.” que augura diversos sentimientos.  _El futuro_  es incierto y Louis junto a Harry lo saben muy bien, pero solo desean estar con él otro, para siempre, compartir lágrimas, sonrisas y todo lo que puedan hasta envejecer y tener el cabello lleno de canas. Juntos.


End file.
